


I Wanna See You Be Brave

by mmmarie



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, i use the word damn once, other than that it's clean, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmarie/pseuds/mmmarie
Summary: Hana finds inner courage while watching her favorite rapper dance in the cafeteria.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt, which was simply "Brave" by Sara Bareilles. A little rushed but I thought it was kinda cute, so hopefully you enjoy ^^

Groggily, the girl awoke, and, yawning, she sat. Surrounding her suddenly was the sound of snickers, crackling like a campfire. In desperation, she turned to one of her friends, who held a mirror up to the confused girl's face. Hands flying to her rosy hair, she grasped at what was once there. Tears streamed down her face and she closed her eyes, squeezing them as tight as possible. There was nothing she could do or say. She was powerless. She was a coward. 

Almost a year later, here she sat, with this guy who seemed to never have a care in the world. Backwards-snapbacked, the boy popped and locked in the middle of the cafeteria. Giggling nervously, Hana felt her hand move instinctively to her hair as she considered getting up and dancing with him. That hair always held her back in moments like these. But if this boy could dance in front of the whole school without minding the eyes staring at him, why couldn't she at least cheer for him?

"Yeah, go Luke!" Hana screamed, hints of laughter sneaking into her words.

Another boy, who was sitting next to her, let his hand clap on their lunch table with disgust. "Really?" he scoffed, earrings glinting. "Not you too."

In response to her cheer, Luke turned to Hana, a she beamed at her as the music carried on into the chorus.

A light smile brushed over Hana's lips. Luke rushed over to her and her hands in his. Holding her hands close to his chest, he mouthed the words to the song: "I wanna see you be brave."  
Then he winked, ruffled her hair, and returned to the middle of the cafeteria and continued to dance.

Although he was not the only one dancing, Hana felt like everyone on the sidelines must be looking at her. She pulled at her hair and blushed, looking around frantically for a place to hide. Before she could run, however, her best friend's squeals enveloped her.

Mai threw her arms around Hana's neck and gasped, "Damn, Hana, that was so cute!" Hana, surprised, hugged her back and took in a shaky breath. A flash of courage seized her, and she grasped the redhead's hand. 

"Mai, I want to dance!"

Jumping up and down, Mai nodded spastically and screamed, "You really do? Oh my god, let's go!"

The two girls, hand in hand, ran to Luke, and Hana danced along side Mai. Luke looked on in shock, and couldn't help himself from grinning at Hana. 

"You're a surprising girl, Hana Mizuno."

Blushing, Hana brushed a bit of hair behind her ear. "Not really..."

Luke laughed, shaking his head. Slipping his hand into Hana's, he started to dance again, singing along, and Hana and Mai joined in just as enthusiastically.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking onward, Ian shook his head. Stabbing a spoon into his spaghetti, he mumbled, "They better get together soon."


End file.
